The popularity of water sports continues to increase. Whether it be water skiing, kneeboarding, surfing, windsurfing, or any other board type water sport, people of all ages are getting involved and taking part. There are many factors that contribute to the popularity of water sports and particularly to board type water sports. First, water sports and particularly board type water sports are of the nature that lend themselves to participation in and enjoyment by the entire family. Next water sports entail exercise. In addition, water sports are exciting, and the feelings and sensations that one experiences in, for example surfing or slalom water skiing, is perhaps not matched in any other sport.
Individuals interested in one water sport are also prone to be interested in other types of water sports. For example, it is not uncommon for an avid water skier to also by a very good surfer. In fact the different feelings and sensations that can be experienced through the various board type water sports encourages individuals to participate in a range of board type water sports.
This being the case, it is fitting that attention be directed at providing various water sport board designs that might be multi-functional. Moreover, in many water sport boards it is found that they are relatively expensive, especially in cases such as surfboards where some designs require substantial handcrafting. Therefore, in considering multi-purpose water sport board designs, attention should also be directed at reducing their cost, especially through designs that would obviate the necessity for handcrafting.